The prevalence of toxic substances in the environment has resulted in increasing regulation and control of producers of toxic materials and their use. Upwards of 50,000 chemicals are routinely introduced into the environment, the majority of which have not been tested for safety. A much smaller number of known toxic chemicals are common in the environment and pose known real hazards for individuals. Testing technologies that permit individuals to determine the safety of their immediate environment are too expensive for consumer use or relatively unreliable or focused on the detection of single substances.